Legally Brunette A prequel to Legally Blonde
by SarahlinaBallerina
Summary: Basically it tells you about Elle's life before she was blonde and before she was a delta nu. hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Legally ****Brunette**

Inside every brunette is a blonde… Well not that way… You know what I mean…

**WARNING! A BLONDE AT HEART IS WRITING THIS!**

Most of you have heard about Elle Woods, she got dumped by Warner and stalks him all the way to Harvard law. My story is the story no one knows, this goes way back… before Elle was blonde…. Before she met Paulette… even before she met Warner… but we'll get to that later.

Elle Woods stepped out of her Malibu Mansion and into the warm Californian air. Her long brown hair whipped in her face. Elle was a shy teenage girl. She had green eyes and wasn't that tall. She was leaving to go to her best friend Elise's house so they could walk together to school. It was the first day of tenth grade and Elle was excited. This year was going to be different, she wasn't just going to be that smart girl, and she was going to win the heart of Warner, her long-time crush.

"Elise! Are you ready to go?" asked Elle anxiously.

"Almost, I just need to grab my books and then we can go," yelled Elise as she ran downstairs and grabbed her books, "All ready!"

"Good, now let's go!" Screamed Elle as she grabbed Elise's hand and pulled her through the door.

Elle and Elise walked through the front doors of Beverly Hills high and sighed, they were back, and they weren't freshmen anymore, they were sophomores. The two girls walked to Homeroom.

"Fred Gared?" asked the teacher.

"Here," murmured Fred.

"Good, we aren't too late." Elle whispered as she took a seat toward the front of the room next to a bunch of kids she didn't know.

"Warner Huntington?" The teacher asked.

"Here," answered Warner. Elle looked back. Warner sat behind her. He smiled and Elle's heart dropped.

"He smiled at me!" She thought.

"Elle, right?" asked Warner.

"Yeah, that's me, I mean yes," Answered Elle.

Warner gave her a note. Elle started to open it, "Umm Elle, pass that to Nellie please."

"Who's Nellie?" Elle asked.

"Umm well Nellie is kind of my girlfriend," responded Warner. Nellie turned around, stared at Elle holding the note, "Are you going to just sit there or are you going to give me that note?" asked Nellie laughing at Elle. Nellie was on the cheerleading team. She had long blonde hair cut in layers and always wore clothes out of the latest Vogue, just to prove she could.

"Oh, my bad, here you go," Said Elle as she passed the note forward.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was the most embarrassing thing ever! I should have known that a guy like Warner wouldn't pass notes with me," cried Elle.

"Aww Hun, I'm sorry, I'd love to stay and help you get over him but I'm going to be late for my hair appointment. You can come if you want," Asked Mrs. Woods, Elle's mother, "In fact, I have the perfect idea. You dress like such a… boy! Warner probably thinks of you as one of the guys. That's why he's not passing notes with you! He just needs to see you in a whole new light. Call Elise, I'm thinking a total makeover!!!"

"Mom, thanks for caring about me but I really don't think a manicure and pedicure will make Warner notice me. He only cares about cheerleaders and girls in extremely short skirts, both of which I am definitely not!"

"Elle, we aren't just talking mani/pedi, we're going to do a full makeover: hair, nails, clothes, make-up, and attitude. Yay, my daughter is finally going to start acting like a girl!" Said Mrs. Woods as she ran out of the room and made an appointment. She ran back into the room, "Elle, if we hurry the salon can squeeze you in with one of the best stylists in Malibu! It's your decision, but I really think you should go."

"Do you really think this will help?" asked Elle. Mrs. Woods nodded, "Okay then, well I guess I have to call Elise, she has been trying to get me to borrow a skirt from her for years. She definitely wouldn't want to miss this," said Elle as she picked up the phone.

"Elle, meet Paulette, one of the best stylists in Malibu. She is going to do your hair, nails, toes, makeup and clothes. I have to go now sweetie, I don't want to miss my hair appointment. Elise, keep an eye on her, and Paulette, good luck!" said Mrs. Woods as she introduced her daughter than walked out of the room perfectly in her four-inch stilettos.

"Elle, I'd love to stay, but I have an ortho appointment. I will call you later. Okay? I hope your makeover will go perfect! Warner is definitely going to notice you!" said Elise as she also walked out of the room, just as perfect but in a pair of faded blue converse.

"Well then I guess it's just you and me," said Paulette, "So, is this really your first time having a manicure or pedicure? Your mom said that you've never even gotten highlights! You poor deprived child!" she exclaimed, "So lets start with your hair," she said as she sat Elle at the shampooing table and wrapped the salon's signature color, pink, wrap around her neck so that she wouldn't get shampoo or water on her clothes, "So, I'm thinking of brightening up your color a tad bit."

"How much 'brightening' are we going to do?" asked Elle.

"I'm thinking BLONDE!" screamed Paulette. The whole salon turned around, stared at Elle and then nodded with acceptance.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh, blonde? Are you sure? I mean I don't want to look like a freak, and everyone at school would make fun of me, and I don't like to be made fun of," Elle rambled.

"Honey, do you think that Paulette would make one of her clients look like a freak? Honey, once you come to my salon, you're family, and I would never make a member of my family look bad, trust me." replied Paulette.

"I'm done!" screamed Paulette as she took the Wrap off of Elle and spun her chair around so that Elle could look at herself, "Am I amazing or what?"

"I, I, I love it!" screamed Elle, "It's perfect, you were right!" Elle said as she fluffed her hair, "I can't believe I haven't done this sooner! Oh Paulette, you are amazing!"

"And best of all, Warner is going to love you now!" said Paulette as she led Elle over to the manicure table, "You are going to love this Elle. Ah, I remember my first manicure, I was seven, no wait… I was five. My mom took me to the Beverly Hills Salon; I got my first manicure, pedicure and facial there. Oh, this is bringing back so many memories!"

Elise walked back into the Salon, with her mouth opened wide, "Oh my god! Elle is that you?!?!" Elle nodded, "Elle, you look amazing, Paulette, you are a miracle worker! No offense Elle. You're so, Blonde, and so pretty. Warner will definitely not be able to resist you now!"

Just as Elise finished congratulating Elle, Nellie walked into the salon talking on her pink razr, "No, I love you more. No, you hang up first. Warner, you hang up, I won't hang up first, you hang up first!" Nellie cooed.

"Nellie, Katie is ready for you," screamed the owner of the salon.

Nellie smiled, "Warner, got to go," she said as she hung up before Warner could say good bye, "Hey Katie, so my roots are showing and it has only been two weeks since my last appointment, what gives? You know what, never mind. You can just highlight them again. Oh and this time don't put in Carmel lowlights, it just doesn't match my complexion. This time try more of a butterscotch color. Kay?" Katie nodded and smiled, "Good. I have a date in like four hours so can you hurry this up? Ohmigod, is that you Elle?" Nellie said as she walked over to Elle, "You look better than you used to, that messy hair brown was not working for you. Now people shouldn't make fun of you behind your back anymore. Whoops, I shouldn't have said that, that was a little harsh, but you knew that already," Nellie's phone started ringing and Barbie girl screamed out from it, "It is Warner, I have to take this, I mean you know what it is like to have a needy boyfriend, they keep calling and calling, I mean there's no getting rid of them. Wait, my bad, you've never had a boyfriend. I'm sorry about that. Hi Sweetie! I'm sorry I hung up on you, my hair lady was yelling my name and hung up my phone, I know she's so rude." mumbled Nellie.

"Who was that?" asked Paulette.

"That was Nellie; she is on the cheerleading team and is dating Warner." Replied Elle sadly.

"Well someone needs to put her in her place. I think you need to get Warner to dump her for you. Yeah, that's a good plan."

"But how? Warner is like totally in love with her."

"Warner thinks he is, he just doesn't know that there is a way prettier girl waiting for him who is nicer and will treat him better than Nellie. That girl is you, and I will help you become her, but in the mean time we need to get you a few new clothes," said Paulette as she looked down at Elle's outfit, "Scratch that, we're going to need a whole new wardrobe!"

"Ooh, can I help? I love fashion! Sometimes I even make my own clothes. Like this skirt I'm wearing." asked Elise.

"Sure, honey! Judging by the look of her outfit, it might be best to have more people helping, no offense Elle." replied Paulette. Elle, Paulette and Elise took off in Paulette's car and headed to the Malibu Mall.

"Where to first?" asked Elle looking confused.

"Ooh, over there, it's Nordstrom's, they have tons of clothes there, it a big department store. Just wait, you'll love it.

"You're right Paulette, this is amazing! I can't believe I've never been here before." Exclaimed Elle. Paulette grabbed a big pile of designer brand clothes.

"You want me to try all of this on?" asked Elle.

"Yeah, honey, we need to figure out your size. I'm guessing you are a size two or zero. God you kids are lucky. Just wait 'til you have a kid and gain thirty pounds and have stretch marks all over your stomach." Screamed Paulette, "Sorry, I actually get that way a lot. Since my Husband left me, I just haven't been the same. He even took my little dog!"

"He took your dog?! I mean I could never survive without my little dog Bruiser. I rescued him from being put to sleep at the Malibu Dog Kennel." Responded Elle shocked.

"I bet he's adorable. Let me cool down a bit. I just need to get a frappachino. There's a Starbucks next door. Do you want anything?" she asked.

"No, I'm good. I need to try on all these clothes." Elle responded. Elle walked into the dressing room as Paulette walked out.

Elle started to try on the clothes. Paulette had arranged them into stacks of outfits and clothes that would match. So far Elle had counted thirteen piles taking up her entire dressing room, and she even was in a handicap one too! She tried on her first outfit, it was a Lace Pucker Sour Candy Slip Dress made by Free People. It was very girly, perhaps way too girly for Elle, but Paulette went through all the trouble of picking it out so she guessed she could try it on. She slipped the dress over her head and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She looked stunning. She heard a knock on the door and jumped, "Elle, how does it look?" asked Paulette.

"It looks amazing Paulette! You were right; you are the best when it comes to fashion and beauty. I can't wait for Warner to see me in this!" exclaimed Elle.

"Hold on honey, we got the perfect dress, now we just need the perfect pair of shoes and accessories, God I love shopping!" replied Paulette.

Paulette and Elle walked across the mall all the way to Jimmy Choo in search of the perfect pair of shoes. They needed a pair of heels or flats in either pale yellow or pale pink to match the dress. They needed to be very girly and preferably have lace or ribbons. It took them a while, but Elle finally spotted the perfect pair and they only had one left in her size. Elle grabbed the shoes and went up to the cash register to pay for the shoes.

"Welcome to Jimmy Choo, I hope you found exactly what you were looking for," exclaimed the perky blonde behind the counter as she rang up Elle's shoes, "Lets see, it comes to a total of Three hundred and fifty two dollars. I hope you had a nice day," said the salesperson even more cheerfully.

Elle's jaw fell wide open, "Uh…Umm... My dad isn't going to be happy about this. He doesn't really like when people spend his money."

"Honey, you are going to be fine. I'll call your mom and tell her the whole story… your dad won't be mad. Now we really have to hurry to Burberry before all the good accessories and purses are gone. You are going to love this store… It is amazing!"

"Fine I trust you," replied Elle as Paulette grabbed Elle's hand and pulled her toward the store.

"Paulette, why do you always have to be right? I love this store!"

"I don't always have to be right, I just am when I'm with you," laughed Paulette, "Ohmigod, Elle, this is the most perfect purse ever! We need to get it!"

"It's Gorgeous! We definitely have to buy this, plus it is on sale for only two hundred and fifty nine dollars!"

"You're right, it is a bargain!"

"I can't wait until Warner sees you in this! Do you have any formal events coming up soon so you can wear this? I mean this outfit is not something you can just wear to school!" said Paulette a few hours later back in her salon.

"Umm… we have homecoming coming up. Warner is on the football team so he is bound to show," replied Elle.

"Oh, that's perfect! Now we just need to get you a date," murmured Paulette.

"A date? I thought I was trying to impress Warner; I can not do that with a date!" Elle replied shocked.

"Calm down honey, you should have a date to show Warner that you are dateable and to get him jealous. Just go with a friend if you want, he just has to be a guy," stated Paulette.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. I just don't know who I should ask," mumbled Elle, "Maybe Josh, I mean he is really nice. He doesn't have a girlfriend so he is perfect!" responded Elle.

"When don't I make sense?" Paulette laughed, talking to her self, "I think you got the fashion stuff down but I think you need to learn more stuff about beauty. I made flashcards to help you study!" Paulette grabbed a stack of three by five note cards out of her purse along with a pair of green retro reading glasses, "Okay, Elle you ready?" asked Paulette. Elle nodded and Paulette continued, "What is the worst thing to do after getting a perm?"

"Umm… take a picture that if anyone found would torture and blackmail you?" guessed Elle.

"Nice try but, not entirely correct. The worst thing to do after getting a perm is to take a shower, it ruins your perm and you would have to re-do it again. I had a perm when I was your age. I took a shower and my hair went back to being straight."

"Really?" asked Elle, "You with a perm? I just can not picture that,"

"I know, but it was in when I was your age. Okay, next question: How can you tell if you got a good facial?" Paulette asked.

"Oh, I know this one! My mom gets facials all the time! Her face gets all red and blotchy and she can't wear make-up. She basically goes into hiding for a few days," stated Elle.

"Correct! Okay I am getting tired of these, plus it is getting really late, you should go to home before your parents start to worry about you. Come on, I'll drive you home," Yawned Paulette. She grabbed her car keys out of her purse and her and Elle walked out the Salon door, locking it, then walking toward her car. Paulette drove a 2007 red Honda Civic. It wasn't the type of car Elle was used to riding in, but was surprisingly more comfortable. Elle grabbed her seatbelt then fastened it as Paulette drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Elle walked into her house and headed straight to her room. She walked up her tall spiral staircase, through the hallway and into her bright purple room. Her mom was waiting for her, sitting on her bed reading, "So, honey, what did you get?!?!"

Elle stared at her mom, picked up her shopping bags and dumped them on her bed right next to her mom. Her mom looked down next to her at the pile of shirts, dresses, jeans, and shoes, "Honey this is wonderful! I know taking you to that salon was a good idea, Paulette sure does know her stuff. I should know, we were friends in high school. I tried to get her to come with me to Princeton, but she loved Beauty and went to the Malibu Beauty Collage. I just saw her for the first time today. She said that she was still living here, I decided to give her a shot," She said staring at the clothes and sorting through them one by one. She picked up the yellow and pink mini dress that Elle bought for Homecoming, "Honey, you're going to a dance? Do you have a date yet, cause if you don't I could call up Betsy, I heard her son was looking for a date!" Mrs. Woods squealed as she stood up and started to walk out of the room. "Mom, don't I already have a date!" Elle screamed as Mrs. Woods turned on her high stiletto and stared at Elle, "Who exactly is this date?"

"Josh, and I would appreciate I if you would stop setting me up with Lionel!" Elle screamed. Lionel was Mrs. Woods best friend's son. He was short, nerdy, and played the tuba. He wore sweater vests and was the school's best chess player. He was one grade younger than Elle and had a huge crush on her. She dodged him everyday in the hallway and rejected him at least twice everyday. If she went to Homecoming with him she would die of embarrassment.

"Josh? He's not the kind of boy I want you hanging out with. I think Lionel is a much better choice. He's cute and smart, and funny. Plus I t would make him really happy," Mrs. Woods persuaded.

"Mom, I said no, and I mean no. He's creepy! He plays with his little action figures during lunch. He even has sound affects! Plus he talks in third person all the time, I mean I can not stand his voice, 'Lionel says hi to Elle' Aghhhhhh! No way will I ever, ever go out with him. Tell that to Betsy!" Screamed Elle as she pushed her mom outside and slammed her door shut in her mom's face.

Mrs. Woods pushed open the door, "Honey, I don't want you going out with that boy!" yelled Mrs. Woods as she stared at her daughter in a 'don't test me' kind of look. Elle ran over to the door and slammed it, almost hitting her mom in the face, and then locked it.

Elle took a deep breath then walked over to her desk. She picked up her phone, "Elise, can I spend the night at your house? Me and my mom got in a fight. I can't stand her right now!" Elle vented into the phone. Elise responded, "Sure Elle, you know you're always welcome," she said.

"Thanks Elise, I don't know what I would do without you," Elle said as she hung up and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. She snuck downstairs into her dad's office. She opened up the window and climbed outside, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Elle thought as she started to run.


End file.
